nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Gunvolt Chronicles: Luminous Avenger iX
'Gunvolt Chronicles: Luminous Avenger iX '''is a game developed by Inti Creates for the Nintendo Switch that was released on the 26th of September, 2019. Gameplay ''Luminous Avenger iX returns to having one player character, this time main series anti-hero Copen. His basic gameplay is largely recycled from his playable debut in Azure Striker Gunvolt 2, consisting of using his boosters to fly towards enemies to tag them, then unleashing a storm of homing shots to gain kudos, though there are slight adjustments. For example, Prevasion now consumes two bullits instead of one, making the game somewhat harder. The ranking system has also changed, with the three kudos settings adding a score bonus at the end of the stage, rather than affecting the score multiplier. A higher score also rewards you with a more detailed and impressive end card. As in the previous game, you can buy subroutines that augment Copen's gear to give him differing attributes, such as giving him extra Bullits or even reducing his HP to make the game harder. However, it is now possible to buy subroutines mid-level from the pause menu and equip them on the fly without having to return to base. Materials have also been completely scrapped, with subroutines only needing the required amount of credits to be purchased. As a side effect of credit importance being increased compared to previous games, not all enemies will spew credits upon defeat, and there is no post-level minigame to earn credits from. Copen is once again accompanied by Lola, an A.I helper that allows him to use EX Weapons to replicate the Septima of any Adept he defeats. As with past games, when the kudos count hits 1000, Lola assumes her "Idol Mode", and overrides the stage music with a vocal track. When Copen's HP reaches zero, he can be revived by "Anthem", which also triggers a second form for Lola known as the "Awakened Mode", which also appears during special moves. Another version of Anthem, "Darkness Mode", can be triggered by activating the EX Weapon "Darkness Trigger", which buffs Copen's other EX Weapons and grants him unlimited energy with which to use them with. However, this comes at the cost of draining Copen's HP whenever he isn't locked onto an enemy, forcing the player to constantly attack. Copen, as before, has one special move: Twin Shredder, which is functionally identical to Shred Storm from the previous game, acting as a screen-clearing attack that gradually recharges. However, it is much more dynamic and features several pieces of artwork. This reflects the overall distinct style of the game, which is noticeably flashier and more detailed, with cutscenes using full body shots, result cards being more elaborate the higher your end score is and even Lola cheering the player on mid-battle as they build up a combo streak. Plot Years into the future, Adepts have now become the dominant species on the planet, far outweighing humans (now known as "Minos") in terms of numbers. At the top of this new order lies the Sumeragi Institute of Human Evolution, which operates with the goal of hunting Minos to extinction to usher in a new age of humanity. However, one mysterious young man stands alone to protect Minos from Sumeragi's genocide. Spoken only in hushed whispers, urban legends talk of a warrior clad in pure white armour and his robotic companion: the Muse of Hope. That warrior is known only as... ... the Luminous Avenger iX. Reception Category:Inti Creates games Category:2019 video games Category:Action games Category:Platformer games Category:Nintendo Switch games